This invention relates to a turbine building equipped with overhead traveling cranes in a power plant, and more particularly, to a turbine building for accommodating turbines and a generator in a power plant, which building is provided with overhead traveling cranes exclusively used by the turbines and the generator, respectively, and suitable for reducing the time required for inspection of disassembled parts of the turbines and the generator.
A conventional turbine building in a power plant is equipped with one or more overhead traveling cranes which travel in parallel with the axis of the turbines and the generator. The traversing distance between crane rails of the overhead traveling crane is limited to about 40 m in order to avoid unnecessary extension of the building and a reduction in the strength of the crane supports. The area between the crane rails is not sufficient to carry out disassembling of the turbines and the generator. Therefore, it is necessary to place disassembled parts of the turbines and the generator outside the area, and to provide auxiliary equipment such as jib cranes, monorails, etc. in addition to the overhead traveling cranes.
However, such provision of the auxiliary equipment is not favorable because such additional works that the disassembled parts are transferred from or to the overhead traveling cranes to or from the jib cranes and monorails are necessary and they make the inspection work of the turbines and generator complicated and inefficient. Further, it is not favorable in view of the cost of equipment.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 55-35760/1980 discloses an overhead traveling crane which is provided with means for extending a traveling area of the hook. The means, however, do not sufficiently extend the hook traveling scope in a direction perpendicular to the crane rails.
Therefore, it is desired to improve the way of the inspection work in order to reduce the inspection time.
On the other hand, a span between overhead traveling crane rails equipped in a conventional turbine building in a nuclear power plant is limited to about 45 m and a space within the span also is not enough to dispose the disassembled parts, so that there is provided an auxiliary space outside the space within which the overhead traveling cranes can travel, the inspection working is carried out in the space and the auxiliary space using auxiliary equipment.